metalgearfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Hal Emmerich
Hal Emmerich, chiamato anche Otacon, è l'eccentrico ingegnere capo del Metal Gear REX. Otacon divenne un amico molto stretto di Solid Snake, dopo che lo salvò dall'isola di Shadow Moses dove stava sviluppando il REX nel 2005. Quando apprese delle capacità di lancio nucleari del REX, unì le forze con Solid Snake. Tempo dopo, divenne un membro fondatore del gruppo anti-Metal Gear Philanthropy, assieme a Nastasha Romanenko. Un appassionato fan di manga giapponesi e anime, il nickname scelto da Hal deriva dall'animazione giapponese e dalle convention Otakon, di cui è un assiduo frequentatore. __FORCETOC__ Biografia Primi anni di vita Il padre di Hal era un grande fan dei film di fantascienza, e chiamò suo figlio come il personaggio HAL 9000 apparso in 2001: Odissea nello Spazio. Suo padre divorziò dalla madre di Hal (Si presume la dottoressa Strangelove di metal gear solid:Peace walker) e si risposò con una donna inglese chiamata Julie Danziger. La Danziger aveva una figlia chiamata Emma, e Emma prese il cognome del suo patrigno. Hal e Emma divennero molto amici, e Emma iniziò a provare per Hal un infatuazione. Quando Hal era adolescente, fu sedotto dalla sua matrigna, e ebbero una relazione. Nel 1997, quando il padre di Hal lo venne a sapere, decise di suicidarsi facendo annegarsi nella piscina, portando Emma con sè. Emma si aspettava che suo fratello la salvasse, ma lui non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo dato che era con la sua matrigna. Sopravvissuta all'incidente, Emma dichiarò di odiare suo fratello. Tempo dopo, Hal, sentendosi oppresso dalla colpa di aver "tradito" Emma e averla fatta quasi morire, e essendo stato responsabile del suicidio di suo padre, scappò di casa e non rivide più nessun membro della sua famiglia per molti anni, mantenendo però una corrispondenza con Julie Danziger tramite lettere, dove scoprì dell'idrofobia di Emma come risultato dell'incidente. Lasciò la scuola e iniziò a studiare tramite dei corsi su Internet, si guadagnò l'ingresso al MIT, dove guadagnò il suo PhD da giovane. Apprese anche dei gradi da Bachelor e Maestro alla Princeton University. Reclutato dall'FBI da studente, si unì all'ERF. Dopo essere stato beccato a monitorare e hackerare il loro database centrale, fu cacciato dall'FBI. Otacon fu assunto dalla ArmsTech. Alla ArmsTech, Emmerich sviluppò una serie di nuove tecnologie, come la mimetica ottica, che fu adottata ufficialmente dall'esercito. A seguito di questo, divenne l'ingegnere capo per il progetto Metal Gear REX. Venne fuori con l'idea di fare un robot mecha, che appare spesso negli anime che gli piacciono. Fu portato a credere che era un sistema di difesa mobile, ma in realtà era un arma nucleare. Nel 2005, Otacon fu tenuto ostaggio da Liquid Snake e fu messo sotto stretta sorveglianza. Tuttavia, fu minacciato dal Cyborg Ninja, Gray Fox, che stava cercando il suo "amico", avendo ucciso la sorveglianza prima. Impaurito dal Cyborg Ninja, Otacon perse il controllo della vescica e se la fece addosso e sul pavimento prima di nascondersi in un armadietto mentre Snake e Gray Fox combattevano nel laboratorio. Dopo di ciò, Otacon incontrò Solid Snake, che lo informa della vera natura della sua creazione mentre cercava di interrogarlo a proposito delle sue conoscenze sul REX (ma Snake non sa che Otacon non voleva realizzare un arma nucleare). Devastato, Otacon realizzò che è stato scritto un altro capitolo nella tetra storia della sua famiglia: suo nonno lavorò nel Progetto Manhattan e suo padre nacque il 6 Agosto 1945 (il giorno dell'atomica su Hiroshima). Decise di prendersi le responsabilità delle sue azioni, e tenta di espiarsi infiltrandosi in giro per la base per aiutare Snake nella sua missione in qualche modo utilizzando la mimetica ottica. Si è anche preso una storta alla caviglia a causa del suo incontro con Gray Fox. Aiuta successivamente Snake mentre era imprigionato nel centro medico rifornendolo con del ketchup per simulare una finta ferita e ingannare la guardia per rilasciarlo (essendo impossibile per Otacon aprirgli la porta dato che non dispone del livello d'autorizzazione adatto per aprire la cella) e gli dona anche il fazzoletto di Wolf. Prova anche a ritornare al laboratorio per riprendere i quattro prototipi di mimetica ottica che ha sviluppato per rifornire Snake, solo per scoprire che sono state rubate. Raggiunse quindi la torre di comunicazione, ma scoprì che l'ascensore era apparentemente rotto, e notò che l'allarme per il sovrappeso era attivo, e gli parve piuttosto strano, a causa del suo non essere così vicino al peso limite di 650 libbre (senza saperlo, la ragione per cui l'ascensore non funzionava era perchè al suo interno c'erano quattro Soldati Genomici che si erano nascosti e aspettavano di attaccare Snake). A causa di ciò, dovette lavorare sull'ascensore mentre era invisibile, che quasi costrinse Snake ad attaccarlo, credendolo un nemico pronto ad attaccarlo. Mentre Snake abbatteva l'Hind D di Liquid, Otacon notò che l'ascensore riprese a funzionare senza averlo riparato. Otacon capì perchè l'ascensore non funzionava e provò ad avvertire Snake, ma non riuscì a farlo prima che lui entrasse nell'ascensore. Durante questo tempo, Otacon sviluppò una forte attrazione per il membro di FOXHOUND Sniper Wolf, probabilmente a causa della Sindrome di Stoccolma. Sconvolto dal fatto che Snake l'avrebbe uccisa, Otacon scese a patti con essa, lui stesso, e la sua posizione nella vita. Successivamente, Otacon promise di aiutare Snake con la sua missione, anche se non prese chiamate perchè aveva bisogno di tempo per piangere la morte di Sniper Wolf. Poco dopo sentì i Figli di Big Boss parlare a riguardo del completamento degli ultimi preparativi per il lancio di Metal Gear REX, e disse a Snake questo quando egli entrò nell'hangar del REX. Ebbe poi l'idea di accedere ai files privati di Baker, mostrando la sua identità da hacker, per localizzare la chiave PAL. Durante questo tempo, scoprì il vero potenziale del REX, la ragione dei tests a Shadow Moses, informazioni relative alle testate stealth del REX, il motivo di Baker in relazione a questo progetto, e altri dettagli dell'industria, trasmettendoli a Snake, prima che trovasse i file riguardanti la chiave PAL. Otacon aiutò Snake nell'uscire dalla sala di controllo hackando la porta principale dopo che fu chiuso dentro da Liquid dopo averlo involontariamente aiutato nell'attivazione del REX. Con l'aiuto di Otacon, Snake riuscì a distruggere il Metal Gear REX e a fermare l'insurrezione terroristica. Più tardi, dopo che si scopre che il Pentagono ha inviato un bombardamento aereo per provare a distruggere con l'atomica l'isola di Shadow Moses, distruggendo così tutte le prove di ciò che è successo, Otacon decise di rimanere nella base in modo da sbloccare le porte di sicurezza nel tunnel di carico che porta fuori la base, rischiando quasi di sacrificarsi nel progetto. Tuttavia, gli ordini di bombardamento furono abbandoanti poco prima l'arrivo dei bombardieri. Post-Shadow Moses Afterwards, he ended up moving to England, ostensibly because relatives were living there. After Revolver Ocelot placed the schematics of REX on the black market, Otacon and Nastasha set up Philanthropy. Following this, Snake and Otacon began a partnership and close friendship that would continue through the next decade, as they would continue to destroy Metal Gear REX derivatives that were currently being developed by almost every country in the world. During their operations, they also broke into a facility and stole Liquid Snake's corpse, deducing that his corpse might end up coming in handy sometime soon. During one of their investigations, this time in regards to a U.S. Navy derivative of Metal Gear, he also stumbled upon evidence of the Patriots' involvement in the project, namely the name "the Patriots", although he couldn't find out any more about them due to security being too tight. He then decided that they may as well use another mission as a way to find out more about them. Post-Shadow Moses Alla fine, decise di spostarsi in Inghiltera, apparentemente perchè i suoi parenti vivevano lì. Dopo che Revolver Ocelot vendette gli schemi di costruzioni del REX al mercato nero, Otacon e Nastasha fondarono Philanthropy. A seguito di ciò, Snake e Otacon avviarono una collaborazione e stressa amicizia che continuerà attraverso tutto il decennio, dato che continueranno a distruggere i derivati del Metal Gear REX che venivano sviluppati da quasi tutte le nazioni del mondo. Durante le loro operazioni, irruppero in un centro di ricerca e rubarono il corpo di Liquid Snake, supponendo che il corpo gli sarebbe tornato utile in qualche modo molto presto. Durante una delle loro investigazioni, questa volta riguardo a un derivato di Metal Gear sviluppato dalla Marina, incapparono in delle prove riguardanti l'immischiamento dei Patriots nel progetto, ossia "i Patriots", anche se non riuscì a trovare niente sul loro conto a causa della sicurezza troppo stretta. Decise quindi che avrebbe dovuto intraprendere una nuova missione per scoprire qualcosa di più sul loro conto. Nel 2007, Otacon fornì supporto radio a Snake durante la sua infiltrazione nella finta petroliera [[Discovery|USS Discovery]]. Philanthropy intendeva esporre l'esistenza di un modello di Metal Gear RAY creato dai Marines, che stava venendo trasportato lungo il fiume Hudson, basandosi sulle informazioni ottenute da Otacon grazie a una fonte fidata. Snake voleva spedire le foto del RAY a Otacon via Codec, ma dopo che scoprì che la loro conversazione era monitorata, chiese a Snake di usare un terminal a bordo del tanker. Per fare questo, entrò in un router dell'Esercito in Ohio, mascherando il trasferimento di dati all'interno del discorso del Comandante dei Marines, usando i formati BATON and TADIL-J. Otacon aveva intenzione di recuperare Snake al Ponte Verrazzano, ma la missione finì in un disastro quando il tanker fu affondato da Revolver Ocelot. Otacon riuscì a navigare verso il tanker naufragato su una piccola barga e salvare Snake. Simulando la morte di Snake usando il corpo di Liquid Snake, i due entrarono in clandestinità dopo che Snake fu accusato di aver provocato l'incidente, e continuarono il loro lavoro anti-Metal Gear fuori dall'occhio vigile del pubblico. Nell'Aprile 2009, Otacon e Snake uscirono allo scoperto dopo aver appreso che un nuovo Metal Gear stava venendo costruito a Big Shell; un impianto di pulizia off-shore costruito dove si suppone ci sia la scia di petrolio lasciato dal tanker affondato, conquistato recentemente da dei terroristi; senza le sue conoscenze, fu Liquid che spedì le informazioni in modo da attirare Snake e portarlo a Big Shell per "liberarlo". Hal scoprì anche che la sua sorellastra Emma Emmerich era coinvolta nello sviluppo del nuovo Metal Gear. I due si infiltrarono nella base per salvare Emma e per fermare il completamento del progetto dei Patriots chiamato Arsenal Gear, obiettivo dei terroristi. Snake si travestì da Navy SEAL sotto il falso nome di Iroquois Pliskin, mentre Otacon finse di essere l'addetto dei sistemi di sicurezza di Big Shell, entrando nella struttura con Peter Stillman e il SEAL Team 10, con lo scopo di bypassare le misure di sicurezza. Otacon aiutò più tardi Snake, quando perse i sensi a causa di un esplosione in una delle strutture dell'impianto. Dopo aver incontrato Raiden, Otacon e Snake riuscirono a salvare Emma dalle fondamenta di Big Shell e a riunire i due fratelli. Scoprirono che Emma era un ingegnere dei Patriots, che fu assunta per costruire il sistema IA dell'Arsenal, GW. Otacon si ricongiunse con la sorella, e lei li aiutò a caricare un cluster worm all'interno di GW, pensando che avrebbero potuto distruggerlo. Tuttavia, Emma morì poco dopo a causa di una ferita da coltello inflitta da un terrorista conosciuto come Vamp. Invece di crollare nella profonda disperazione a causa della morte della sorella, Snake incoraggiò Otacon di muoversi e salvare tutti gli ostaggi dentro Big Shell. Rimase in contatto con Raiden fornendogli supporto finchè non sconfisse il capo dei terroristi [Snake. Quando Raiden soprì che il Colonnello si stava comportando stranamente, Otacon decise di analizzare le conversazioni avvenute in precedenza tra i due. Scoprì che il segnale del Colonnello proveniva dall'interno dello stesso GW. Quando Snake si reincontrò con Otacon, gli fu consegnato il disco che conteneva i dati riguardanti il Consiglio dei Saggi, come nomi e dove si trovavano. Otacon scoprì grazie al disco che non solo uno dei nomi era uno dei più grandi contribuenti di Philanthropy, ma apparentemente tutti e dodici i membri erano morti da più di 100 anni. Si scoprì che questa era una falsa pista e Snake disse:"Che mucchio di ciarpame." Dopo Big Shell Dopo l'Incidente di Big Shell, Solid Snake e Otacon scomparvero e vissero una vita tranquilla. Nel 2011, Raiden riuscì a salvare Sunny dai Patriots e Otacon l'adottò. Nel 2014, Roy Campbell (grazie al boom dell'economia bellica) richiamò in servizio Old Snake per eliminare Liquid Ocelot, capo della società chiamata Outer Heaven. Snake e Otacon accettarono con riluttanza, e Otacon assistette Snake dalla base tramite il Metal Gear Mk. II. La loro prima missione in Medio Oriente fu un fallimento dopo che Liquid Ocelot provò per la prima volta di disabilitare il sistema SOP delle sue truppe CMP. Quando Snake si infiltrò in Sud America e salvò Naomi Hunter, Otacon guidò l'elicottero con cui Naomi, Snake e Raiden riuscirono a fuggire. Dopo, sul Nomad, Otacon e Naomi ebbero una relazione amorosa, e lui iniziò a non portare più i suoi occhiali dato che Naomi disse che era più carino senza di essi. Lui gli parlò di quando costruì il Metal Gear REX per spiegare a Naomi perchè loro non fermarono il progetto Cyborg Ninja. Tuttavia, Otacon rimase scioccato quando Naomi si riunì a Liquid Ocelot e Vamp. A Shadow Moses, dopo che Raiden sconfisse Vamp, Naomi confrontò Snake, Raiden e Otacon (attraverso il Metal Gear Mk. III). Fu allora che disse che aveva il cancro, arrestato solo dalle nanomacchine dentro di lei. Si iniettò la sostanza inibitrice delle nanomacchine per disabilitarle, e quindi per suicidarsi. Devastato, Otacon non potè aiutarla ma ripensò a quante donne che amava morirono. Otacon aiutò Snake quando loro salirono sull'Outer Haven e lo aiutò a disabilitare GW, che fu ripristinato da Liquid Ocelot. Dopo che Liquid fu sconfitto, Otacon fu visto come invitato al matrimonio di Meryl Silverburgh e Johnny Sasaki. Qui, dopo che Sunny incontrò il suo primo amico del mondo esterno, le diede il consenso di vivere all'esterno del Nomad. Sembrava come se Otacon fosse consapevole del piano di Snake per suicidarsi, e iniziò a piangere e disse che Snake non tornerà per molto tempo quando Sunny gli chiese dov'era Snake. Quando Snake non si suicidò, lui e Otacon ebbero una conversazione riguardo ai loro piani futuri. Otacon disse che gli sarebbe piaciuto stare con Snake e riportare gli ultimi giorni di vita di Snake, mentre Snake aspettò di vedere cosa avrebbe portato di nuovo quest'era. Equipaggiamento sviluppato *Metal Gear REX *Mimetica ottica *OctoCamo *Solid Eye *Metal Gear Mk. II e Metal Gear Mk. III *Poligono Virtuale *Scanner Personalità e tratti Otacon era uno scienziato dotato, possedendo un alto intelletto nella programmazione dei computer e nell'ingegneria meccanica. Un grande fan degli anime giapponesi, specialmente quelli fantascientifici e quelli con robot (uno di questi era Policenauts), il suo hobby gli diede un ispirazione ottimistica e lo guidò a creare nuove tecnologie e innovazioni per la società con il suo genio, che fu anche rinforzato con un senso di responsabilità e prospettiva, specialmente durante la sua esperienza dell'Incidente di Shadow Moses. Era anche un hacker, e fece notare le sue abilità nell'intelligence di Philanthropy durante la raccolta di informazioni. Qualche tempo prima dell'Incidente di Big Shell, Otacon modificò illegalmente il suo account e quello di sua sorella Emma su Internet, e sua sorella lo scoprì subito dopo e gliene parlò durante una discussione. Otacon affermò che aveva paura delle altezze, informando Solid Snake di questo nel 2005 dopo averlo visto calarsi giù dalla torre di comunicazione. Tuttavia, divenne successivamente un pilota di elicotteri, avendo pilotato elicottero nel 2009 (nello scontro con l'Harrier e nel salvataggio degli ostaggi) e nel 2014 (durante la fuga di Naomi dal Sud America, l'infilitrazione di Snake e la fuga da Shadow Moses, e durante l'attacco sulla Outer Haven). Precedemente fece allenamento in RV sul modello civile del Kamov KA-62, spiegando la sua abilità di pilotare il KA-60. Anche se molto intelligente, sia la sua saggezza che la sua pensosità lasciano un'pò a desiderare; i poveri tentativi di Otacon di interpretare la letteratura e i proverbi cinesi per Solid Snake nel 2007 constrinsero Mei Ling a interrompere una delle loro conversazioni in Codec. Sia Hal che sua sorella ebbero difficultà a controllare la loro paura, essendosela fatti addosso quando erano in pericolo. Snake si fece beffe di questo durante una conversazione in Codec dentro un armadietto durante l'Incidente del Tanker, dove Otacon disse:"Ero io dentro l'armadietto quella volta. Sia uguali ora, eh?" e Snake rispose:"Non finchè non me la faccio addosso." alla quale Otacon rispose:"Questo è un colpo basso." Otacon aveva l'abitudine di sistemarsi gli occhiali spingendoli sopra il suo naso. Anche dopo che smise di indossarli per un breve periodo nel 2014, si toccava sempre la parte alta del naso durante le conversazioni in Codec con Snake. Otacon disse a Snake in una conversazione Codec che credette gli alieni avevano visitato la Terra per centinaia di anni. Storia non confermata Il padre di Hal Emmerich guardò il film 2001: Odissea nello Spazio poco prima della nascita di suo figlio. Durante i suoi anni al college, Hal Emmerich scrisse un programma a prova di idiota per risolvere il problema del cambio di cifra nell'orologio dei computer allo scoccare dell'anno 2000, e invece di guadagnare maggiore attenzione e essere considerato dai suoi contemporanei come il salvatore del mondo dei computer, non riuscì a guadagnare sfruttando la sua idea dato che non la brevettò. Quando fu costretto a continuare a lavorare sul Metal Gear REX durante l'Incidente di Shadow Moses, il capo dell'unità Next-Generation Special Forces a fargli da guardia (che furono uccisi da Gray Fox) fu particolarmente contento di potergli fare da guardia, vedendolo come la sua possibilità di vendicarsi nei confronti degli scienziati che "hanno assi nella manica e risposte a tutto" così come loro "facevano i soldi", nonchè personalmente pensava che l'unico buono otaku è un otaku morto quando interrogato perchè necessitavano più di un soldato per fargli la guardia. Behind the scenes Character development Dietro le scene Sviluppo del personaggio Hideo Kojima afferma che creò Otacon in modo da glorificare lo stereotipo di otaku mostrando un personaggio che combatta i terroristi usando il suo intelletto invece che la sua forza. Secondo Kojima, l'idea originale su Otacon era di farlo "grosso, che indossa un cappello, e che programmava mentre mangiava una barretta di cioccolato." Tuttavia, il designer Yoji Shinkawa rese il personaggio più magro. Il vero nome di Otacon, Hal Emmerich (insieme al vero nome di Snake, David) è sia un omaggio a HAL9000 (e Dave Bowman, entrambi personaggi di 2001 Odissea nello Spazio) e a Roland Emmerich, uno dei registi preferiti da Kojima. I capelli di Otacon hanno un colore diverso in ogni gioco in cui appare: in Metal Gear Solid e The Twin Snakes ha i capelli grigi; in ''Metal Gear Solid 2 ha i capelli castani; e in Metal Gear Solid 4 ha i capelli neri. Secondo il Director's Commentary of Metal Gear Solid 2 varie parti del suo aspetto fisico e del suo manierismo derivano da Kojima.'' Nella storia originale di Metal Gear Solid 4, Otacon e Snake dovevano essere arrestati per i loro crimini e puniti con l'esecuzione, ma la maggior parte dello staff di produzione respinse questa decisione. Durante i Mission Briefings, il suo computer del Nomad ha uno sfondo che mostra Dingo Egret; il protagonista principale di Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner, un altro gioco prodotto da Hideo Kojima. Se il giocatore uccide un cane lupo e chiama Otacon subito dopo, Otacon grugnirà con disgusto e si girerà. Se il giocatore chiama Otacon quando Laughing Octopus prova a mimetizzarsi come il Metal Gear Mk II, Otacon negherà che sta attirando Snake in un'altra zona. Sebbene originariamente descritto come un trentenne nel 2005, secondo la sua biografia ufficiale in Metal Gear Solid, l'anno di nascita di Otacon viene riconosciuto come il 1980 durante i crediti finali di Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker; un gioco in cui Huey Emmerich (suo padre) appare come uno dei personaggi principali. Altre apparizioni *Nella storia External Gazer, presente nelle Snake Tales, Otacon creò un Auricolare VR che inavvertitamente permise a Solid Snake di viaggiare in altri universi paralleli. *Nel minigioco Snake vs. Monkey, il Colonnello Campbell dice a Solid Snake che il Professore, l'inventore del Peak Point Helmet, è un amico di Otacon, e fu grazie al Professore che Otacon prese ispirazione per creare parecchie delle sue invenzioni. *Otacon può essere contattato da Snake via Codec in Super Smash Bros. Brawl se Snake sta combattendo contro: Pit; Samus; Yoshi; Donkey Kong; Diddy Kong; Sonic; Link; Ganondorf; Kirby; Captain Falcon; R.O.B.; e Mr. Game & Watch. Quando si prova a contattare Otacon per quanto riguarda Capitan Falcon, si scopre che sia lui che Snake sono entrambi fans del personaggio. In Giappone, Otacon e Capitan Falcon hanno lo stesso doppiatore. Galleria MGS2 Otacon.jpg|Otacon in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Otacon MGS4.png|Otacon e il Mk. II. MGS4 - Otacon.jpeg|Otacon in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Otacon.png|Otacon preleva Snake ad Arlington in modo che possa incontrare Campbell e farsi assegnare la missione. Hal 2014.png|Otacon durante il briefing dell'atto Twin Suns. Otacon-1.jpg|Concept art di Otacon per Metal Gear Solid 2. Note e riferimenti Vedi anche *Solid Snake *Sniper Wolf *Emma Emmerich *Naomi Hunter *Sunny *Huey Emmerich *Emmerich (scienziato Progetto Manhattan) Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Philanthropy